Harry Potter and the Video Game Life
by Tosotc
Summary: Your typical Harry Potter video game plot...Wait, what? You mean he actually has a choice in the matter? Never mind then. Watch as Harry goes to understand his new abilities and life as he is reborn after death. Choices are made, potential is discovered and Video Game Powers abound. Join in as Harry Potter goes on his own path, unlike what destiny wanted for him.


**Author's Note:** So this is my first foray into the Harry Potter universe within fanfiction, as well as me starting my writing all over again. Stuff happened and things occurred that have kept me busy, namely the fact that I'm having an existential crisis but I got over it finally. That means more writing, yay! I'll say more at the very end of this chapter, so let's get this show on the road yeah?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor it's characters. They belong to Ms. JK Rowling. I do own any sort of OC that you come across for the matter unless stated otherwise.

* * *

A boy with a pair of green eyes blearily opened themselves. Looking around themselves, the owner noticed two things. One, everything was white and two, it was just a great big void of white. Looking down the person noted that they were still in one piece. Sitting up the boy clutched his head, with his messy black hair matted against it. "What happened?" he questioned himself. "Oh that's right," he said after a minute. "I died at the graveyard."

Looking around one more time as he got to his feet the boy tried to find any sort of indication of to where he was."Is this the afterlife? I thought I'd be reunited with my parents at least." the boy asked himself. Trying to see if anyone was around he cupped his mouth and shouted. "Hello! Is anyone out there?" There was no response. The boy walked forward in one direction but after what felt like an hour of walking the boy hung his head in defeat. "This must be hell. I can't think of anything more torturous than being alone here in empty space...forever."

It was then something strange happened. Word started forming in the air confusing the boy. It read like this.

***Game Over***

Name:

Harry James Potter

Age:

14

D.o.B.:

July 31, 1980

D.o.D.:

June 24, 1994

**Achievement (points added to score):**

- Accepted Hogwarts (50)

- Befriend Hagrid (50)

- Befriended Ron (20)

- Get sorted into Gryffindor (25)

- Manage to convince the Sorting Hat to be placed into Gryffindor (40)

- Become a Seeker during first year (35)

- Defeat Troll (150)

- Save Hermoine (200)

- Befriend Hermoine (50)

- Acquire Invisibility Cloak (100)

- Stop the Mysterious Figure in the forest (10)

- Befriend Neville (30)

- Get past the traps in the third floor corridor (150)

- Defeat Quirrel (200)

- Save the Philosopher's Stone (500)

- Survive Year One (1,000)

- Got to school second year (50)

- Befriend Ginny (15)

- Found the Chamber Secret's (250)

- Expose Lockheart (75)

- Defeat the Basilisk (250)

- Save Ginny (200)

- Clear Hagrid's name (300)

- Free and Befriend Dobby (400)

- Survive Year Two (2,000)

- Escape Dursleys (100)

- Acquire Marauder's Map (50)

- Befriend Remus Lupin (300)

- Learned Expecto Patronum (300)

- Defeat Boggart (100)

- Repel over 100 Dementors (500)

- Saved Sirius Black (700)

- Saved Buckbeak (15)

- Survived Third Year (3,000)

- Survive the attack the the Quidditch World Cup (80)

- Survive the First Task (200)

- Befriend other Champions (400)

- Save Gabrielle Delacour (200)

- Survive Second Task (300)

- Survive Third Task (400)

- Defeat Voldemort x3 (900)

Total Points: 13,185 Points

**Failures (Points against Score)**

- Put up with the Dursleys' abuse x 14 (2,800)

- Put up with Malfoy x 4 (1,000)

- No closure with Snape x 4 (2,000)

- Have an unhealthy life (600)

- Put up with Ron's jealousy (300)

- Intentionally lagged behind in studies x 10 (5,000)

- Blamed for the Chamber of Secrets (500)

- Failed to clear Sirius' name (500)

- Failed to capture Peter Pettrigrew (500)

- Did not clear name for entering TriWizard Tournament (700)

- Failed to save Cedric (2000)

- Died at the Hands of Voldemort (5000)

- Did not find terrible secret about yourself x2 (2000)

- Did not find out Voldemort's Terrible secret x5 (5000)

Total: 27,900

**Total Final Score: -14,515**

**Overall Rating: Troll (Try again harder)**

**Unlocked:**

None

"What the-?" the boy now known as Harry Potter muttered allowed. "What is all this?" He looked over all the list and frowned. Those were all of what he would consider the major accomplishments in life. Then the list were things that had happened throughout his life that sort of pain throughout his life. He was vastly surprised as to how much the negatives were vastly worth more points compared to the his accomplishments. "What is going on here?"

Harry then noticed the rank he got. "Troll? I got at Troll as a grade...on my life? What in Merlin's beard is happening here?" All the glowing words soon disappeared and a couple of new words replaced them.

**Harry Potter the Game**

**New Game**

**Load Game**

**Settings**

**Update**

Blinking confusedly, the boy shook his head. The options in front of him reminded him of those videos games Dudley never seemed to finish on his computer. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes before looking back at the words. "My life...is a game?" he said in disbelief, anger and sorrow. "My whole life was some sort of sick game!?" he roared. He felt the pin prick of tears in his eyes as he knew tears were forming. "All the bad things that happened..all my pain was due to some sort of sick person's idea."

"Well, that's not true," a voice said from somewhere nearby. Harry spun around to find the person who spoke. After one go around he looked back to the words on the screen and saw a person behind them. "You're life was never a game." The figure was dressed in a Muggle business suit. The left side was completely white while the right was completely black. His right eye was a bright green and the left was a dark red. The left side of his hair was a messy nest of black while the right was straightened blond. It was a man from the looks of things and he was smiling at Harry. "Although, that might be a lie considering who my sister is."

Harry took a step back and regarded the strange man with teary eyes. Harry reached for his wand in his pocket but was surprised that he couldn't find it. "Oh you won't be needing that. I'm not a threat to you," the man said as he passed through the words that seemed to ripple as he approached. "Besides it's not like you could beat me Harry Potter. You're too many millennia too young to beat me."

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he wiped his tears. "Where am I? Where am I? What is going on here?"

"Well, to answer your questions in order. My name is Choice. The Romans know me as Janus, well a part of me at least. As to what is going on here, I pulled you from the brink of death." Choice shook his head and chuckled. "Sister was going to pull you out Death's clutches as well but I beat her to the punch."

"Sister?" asked Harry with a confused voice.

"The one's whose shadow that I am overshadowed by. The one who makes my powers and name an illusion to almost everyone. My sister Destiny." The man smiled and sadly shook his head. "She's the one who set you on your life's path. She's the one who decided on what would happen to you."

"You mean she's the one who made me live through all that neglect and abuse?" There was anger in Harry's voice, and the young man knew it, but he just didn't care. This man, being, whatever, just told him that all the shit that he had gone through was due to his sister. "What the hell was she thinking!? Who gave her the right to choose what happens in my life! Who gave her the option to say my life could just be one big fuck up!" Suddenly Harry felt as if his chest was being crushed, he was short of breath and he fell to his knees. Looking up, Choice was glaring at him with his heterochromatic eyes. It felt hard to just even swallow the lump of saliva in his throat.

"Harry Potter, while I may have saved your life, I will throw you back into Death's hands. He does not like being denied a soul. So if you do not want anything terrible to you by my hands with no hopes of ever seeing your loved ones again, I suggest you do not say anything more about my dear sister. Am I clear?" Harry nodded fervently. "Good to know. As to what is going on here, I've said it about a dozen times already, I saved you from Death, the big twat he is. I'm giving you a second chance at life. A chance to do some things different if you would like to."

"So you're sending me back in time? To do things different?" Harry asked finally getting to his feet. Choice nodded.

"You get to keep your memories as well. You won't be able to keep all your skills though, you'll have to relearn them." Choice started to pace left and right but smiled at Harry lightly. "Although I am giving you a few things to help you out." The being pointed to the words beyond them. "You're life is being modified by me to that in the style of a Role Playing Game, RPG for short."

"How will that help me out?" the young man asked.

"That's for you to find out," he replied. "But I'll give you a hint, while I can't change all the events sister had laid out for you, all the options in the world will open to you."

"What?" Choice just shook his head with a laugh, making Harry frown. The young man guessed that he'll see what he means when whatever was going to happen occurred. Choice then led Harry back to the Menu."So what do you want me to do?"

"Start a new game and see what happens." Choice then disappeared leaving Harry on his own. With a sigh and running his hand through his head, Harry made his way to the options left before him. Looking at the game menu as he thought of it, Harry reached out and touched the words New Game.

The words blurred away and Harry found himself with some new options.

**Choose A Difficulty:**

**Easy**

**Medium**

**Hard**

The young wizard blinked. He had the option of how hard his whole adventure would be. Tentatively, he reached out to the word easy but stopped himself. Did he really want to go the easy route? Every single inch of him wanted to do it, to take the easy way, but he hit the word Medium instead. He'd have to deal with this at a normal pace: it wouldn't be too hard and it wouldn't be that lax on him. The next set of options appeared after that.

**Level: 1**

**Current Stats:**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 5**

**12 Stat points available**

**Allocate points now? Yes/No**

Harry didn't know what to do about that. Scratching his head for a bit, Harry pressed No and the words disappeared what new options he had next, Harry waited patiently as the words appeared.

**WARNING!**

**The next few choices made will have a severe effect on the story. For every positive choice, a negative must occur to balance it out. Proceed with caution.**

**Do you want Lily and James Potter to survive October 31, 1980? Yes/No**

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. He had the option of having his parents alive. He could be able to live with them, have a happy life, and everything he wanted as a child. Not even thinking of the consequences that came from this Harry smashed the word Yes. The words 'Are you sure?' followed and Harry still smashed the word Yes.

**Will you want siblings? Yes/No**

Harry once again hit Yes.

**Will they be younger, older, or the same age? (option available only if killing yes to question 2)**

This confused Harry for a bit before hitting the word younger. The words disappeared again and Harry was mildly surprised to see that the next set of words appeared almost instantly.

**Are you satisfied with your choices? Yes/No**

Yes.

**Then may luck be ever in your favor. Enjoy your new life.**

There was a loud bell noise and Harry was blinded by some sort of light. He felt his consciousness fading and the last thoughts were simple. "What awaits me in the future?"

* * *

Standing in a spotlight, Choice had his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. "I know you're all mad at me, especially you sister, but I know all of you would have saved one of your favorite chew toys." There was a defining silence, followed some some unintelligible screeching. Choice snorted. "I know all of you had plans for him. Destiny, Darkness, Light and even you Death had your claws in his path of life. I may have thrown a wrench in all your plans, but think about this? With the ability I gave him, and the options he could take, won't he be able to fall into your plans as well?"

Another bout of unintelligible screeching followed and Choice smiled even bigger. "So I'm not getting punished? Good. Hopefully, young Harry will be able to do what dear sister has planned out for him in this life as well." There was some more screeching before the spotlight disappeared. Choice was left alone in the dark before a voice called out to him.

"You ruined a lot of my plans little brother?" the voice seemed to come from all around Choice and he snorted.

"Destiny, my dear sister, I can't stay in your shadow forever. I may just be an illusion to most people, seeing as you control most people's lives, but I have power too. It took all my power to change the life of one person, but that will be enough for me."

"Why did you decide to interfere though? Why with this life? Why not some other destined hero from another world or dimension?"

"I thought about helping out that Naruto kid once, either that Aang boy or Zuko, a girl by the name Terra Branford, and lastly I thought of giving this to Leonardo da Vinci." Choice then shrugged. "I threw a dart at a very list of names and ended up with Harry Potter." He then smiled again. "You shouldn't be so upset Destiny. You still have many lives to watch over, and all I'm doing is taking care of one for you."

"But you are adding more life and changed the roles of multiple already," Destiny said from the shadows. Choice chuckled. "Yeah, I did. Luckily, you had multiple paths for one person in mind right? Especially since young Harry chose his path already." Choice waved his hand and a piece of paper appeared in it. "I mean he chose a script he wanted as his beginning. Just roll with it sister." The being threw his the paper up into the darkness and it disappeared. When he felt the only other presence in the space they were in left, he smiled. "Harry, I hope you are happy with your choices. They will dictate your fate after all." With that Choice disappeared in a shimmer of light, going to watch his choices come to fruition.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A New Life and Helpful Hints**

* * *

**Ending thoughts:** So, this is going to be an interesting case to most readers. Not only is it a Video Game plot story, but it will most likely become a wrong BWL story as well, or it may not. It all depends on the actions of our dear Harry and my sick demented muse. As for romance, we won't hit that until a fair bit away, probably during third year and the like but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. I'm also willing to listen to some of your suggestions for this series as well as some criticism. Hopefully this turns out well and get enough reviews no?


End file.
